fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Happily Ever After/Stories
This page tells the three stories from Happily Ever After. Each character has their own quest, all told in storybook format. Rapunzel's Story Prologue - Royals A young girl is seen sitting on a balcony overlooking a large garden. Her blonde hair flows down below the balcony. A man sits beside her. :King: Hey, lil' flower, are you alright? :Rapunzel: Yeah, I’m fine. :King: Missing mom? :Rapunzel: (Nervously laughs) Yeah. The two stare into the garden for a second, with complete silence other than the trickling of the nearby river. :Rapunzel: She loved the garden. Used to be her favourite place. :King: It was a nice escape from her duties as queen. The king fiddles with a crown, seemingly belonging to his late wife. :Rapunzel: Dad, why did you want to talk to me? :King: Well, your mother’s gone. The kingdom’s without a queen. And we both know I don’t have many years left in me. (Laughs nervously) :Rapunzel: What are you trying to say...? :King: Rapunzel, I’m asking you a big favour. And it’s alright if you don’t want to do it. :Rapunzel: Dad, just tell me. I’m old enough, I can handle it. :King: (Smiles) You are old enough, aren’t you. (Pause.) I want you to take the crown after me. :Rapunzel: (Nervously) D-Dad, I... I can’t. :King: I get it, I get it. It’s a big responsibility. But just think it over, please? :Rapunzel: No, dad. I just... I can’t. :King: Why? :Rapunzel: (Frustratedly)I’m just a kid! You can’t just dump this responsibility on me! :King: It’s what your mother would’ve wanted. :Rapunzel: Well she’s not here now, is she!? The king is taken aback by Rapunzel. The two stay silent for a bit. :Rapunzel: Just leave me alone. Please. I don’t want to be queen. I’d make a terrible leader. Nobody could live up to mom. The king solemnly nods. He walks away slowly, leaving the queen’s crown on the balcony. ---- The king is seen walking through the castle garden alongside a dark-skinned woman with grey hair. Rapunzel walks behind them, with a white-haired girl about her age. The two adults are shown to be talking, though they cannot be heard. Instead, we hear the conversation between Rapunzel and the dark-skinned girl. :Rapunzel: So, uh, your mom seems nice. :Girl: Yeah, yeah, but your dad’s a king! :Rapunzel: It’s not all it’s shaped out to be, honestly. :Girl: What, so you don’t get a thousand butlers or anything? :Rapunzel: No. We used to have a butler but we all felt better doing stuff ourselves. Getting us off our asses. :Girl: I’d love a butler. I’d never have to get up again. :Rapunzel: Yeah, Snow? You really don’t this whole royalty thing. :Snow: I’m just going off what my mom’s told me. :Rapunzel: You can’t always trust everything you hear. The king stops and picks a flower. He gives it to Aoife who closes her eyes and smiles. When she opens her eyes, the king is on one knee, holding a ring. Rapunzel and Snow are in shock and Aoife is overwhelmed. :King: Aoife White, will you marry me? :Aoife: Oh my... Yes! Yes I will! The two appear to kiss, much to the disgust of Snow and Rapunzel. ---- Rapunzel and Snow are in the garden, with Aoife and the king watching them from the balcony seen in the first scene. Rapunzel is in a tank top with a dagger sheathed in her belt. :Rapunzel: (Tying her hair into a ponytail.) Alright Snow. You’re royalty now. Time I thought you how to fight. :Snow: Uh, why? :Rapunzel: Well, being royalty isn’t as perfect as you may think. Burglars, assassins, and the like. We’re targets for them. You need to know how to defend yourself. Rapunzel approaches a dummy while she covers her hands in bandages. :Rapunzel: Let’s start simple. (Punches the dummy as she talks.) Just punch this dummy here. Easy. (Backs away from the dummy.) You give it a go. :Snow: Alright. Snow puts on gloves and approaches the dummy. She delivers a few weak punches before Rapunzel intervenes. :Rapunzel: That was... Okay. :Snow: I’m terrible, aren’t I? :Rapunzel: No, you’re alright. You’ve just got to put more power into it. It’s all in the elbows. Snow delivers a few more powerful punches while Rapunzel watches. :Rapunzel: That was better. But that’s not gonna stop them from killing you. Here, ;et me show you. Snow steps away and Rapunzel takes over. She delivers several strong blows as Snow watches. :Rapunzel: The trick is to pretend the dummy is somebody you really hate. :Snow: Oh, like magic? :Rapunzel: ...Kinda? I’m not sure how magic works. :Snow: With magic, you need to do something similar. Magic comes from the heart, so if you hold something close to your heart, like a grudge or love or something, your magic will reflect on that. :Rapunzel: (Obviously confused.) ...Yeah. Sure. :Snow: (Pause.) Who do you imagine? :Rapunzel: What? :Snow: When you’re punching the dummy. Who do you imagine? Rapunzel gives a quick glance towards the balcony. :Rapunzel: Nothing. Dummies just really get on my nerves. (Pause.) It was a joke. :Snow: Oh. :Rapunzel: Anyway, let’s try daggers. Rapunzel unsheathes her dagger and stabs the dummy. :Rapunzel: Like that. Pretty simple, you can’t really mess up with a dagger. You give it a go. Rapunzel hands Snow the dagger. Snow reluctantly approaches the dummy. As she is about to strike, she looks up at the balcony to see Aoife and the king talking. She screams, grabbing their attention. :Rapunzel: Snow, you okay? Aoife runs into the garden to Snow. She sees a large scar on Snow’s arm. :Snow: (Pointing at Rapunzel.) M-Murderer! :Aoife: Snow, Snow, calm down. Speak clearly. :Snow: She tried to murder me! :Aoife: Rapunzel, is this true? The king arrives in the garden. :Rapunzel: No! Why would I do that? I was just trying to teach her how to fight! :Aoife: (Takes the dagger from Snow.) Don’t lie to me, Rapunzel. :Rapunzel: C’mon! You can’t seriously believe her, can you? I’ve got no reason to kill her! She had the dagger! I was over here! :King: Aoife, put the knife down. Calm down. :Aoife: I’m as calm as I can be when confronting my daughter’s attempted murderer! :Snow: I’m telling you, she did it! :King: Rapunzel, you can tell me the truth. Lying will only make things worse. :Rapunzel: (Desperate.) Dad! Why are you suddenly on her side!? You know I’d never hurt my own stepsister. :King: You’ve been acting very differently since your mother’s passing. :Rapunzel: Dad... :Aoife: There’s a tower near the dwarves’ forest. It used to be a watchtower but nobody’s used it in years. :Rapunzel: No, no... :King: Aoife, you can’t seriously be suggesting that we lock my daughter in a tower. :Aoife: I know some... friends who could set up a barrier. :Snow: Ugh, it really hurts... :King: (Sighs.) I guess it must be done. :Rapunzel: (In tears.) Dad, please...! :King: This is for your own good, Rapunzel. :Rapunzel: Can’t you see what this hag is doing? She’s putting ideas in your head! She’s making you lock up your own daughter! Dad, please! I’ll do anything! I’ll become queen! Don’t do this. Please. :King: I’m sorry. ---- Rapunzel is in a cage in a wagon. As the wagon leaves, Rapunzel makes direct eye contact with her stepmother. :Rapunzel: I wish you had been stabbed. Chapter 1 - Bird Set Free Red's Story Prologue - Running With The Wolves A basket is seen floating down a river. Inside the basket is a sleeping infant wrapped in a red blanket. The basket drifts close to shore, where it is picked up in the mouth of a wolf. The wolf carries the child back to a cave, where it falls asleep next to the basket. Years pass, and the child is now a young teen. She wears oversized clothes, presumably stolen, as with her knife. She and a few wolves are preparing to pounce as they wait for their prey. A few unsuspecting deers pass by and the girl and the wolves attack. While the wolves pounce and bite into their prey as a wolf does, the girl simply stabs the deer in the neck and carries it away. A couple of years later, and the girl is a young adult. She is leaving the cave, on the verge of tears, but smiling. A young wolf grabs her attention and gives her a basket full of food. She rubs its head and enters the woods. ---- The girl is seen walking through the woods, basket in hand. She sits down on a rock and opens her basket. From it she pulls a piece of meat and bites into it. As she chews, she looks down the path she came from. The cave is out of sight. She holds out a hand and feels a drop of rain, which steadily becomes heavier. The girl closes her basket and pulls up her hood, hitting the road again. Some time has passed and the girl is now walking at a quicker pace to find shelter from the rain. She spots a figure between the trees. Unsure of how to react, she simply stands in place and watches. He approaches her. :Lumberjack: Hey, you shouldn’t be out here in the rain. The girl does not reply. :Lumberjack: What’s your name? :Red: Red. :Lumberjack: Okay then, Red. I’m just heading back to my house. You’re welcome to stay until the storm dies down. :Red: ... :Lumberjack: You can, uh, stay at my house. If you want. Can’t leave you standing out here in the rain. Red simply tilts her head in confusion. :Lumberjack: Alright, follow me if you want. The lumberjack begins to walk away. After a while, Red follows. An image is then shown of the two sitting inside the lumberjack's house and talking while rain pours outside. ---- Red and the lumberjack are sitting opposite each other, drinking hot chocolate. It is now a sunny day outside, as we can see through the window. Red is not wearing her hoodie, instead wearing a white shirt, though it is seen lying on the back of her chair. :Red: Hey, thanks for letting me stay for a while. :Lumberjack: No problem. Couldn’t let you get soaked out there, could I? :Red: (Puts down her cup.) I think it’s best if I get going. :Lumberjack: I get it. Places to go, people to meet. :Red: (Putting on her hoodie.) Thanks for everything. Red is leaving, when the lumberjack appears to have thought of something. He walks over to her. :Lumberjack: Hey, you’re a hunter, right? Mercenary? :Red: Something like that. The lumberjack reaches behind the door, to pull out an axe. :Lumberjack: Here, a parting gift. :Red: I... don’t know what to say. :Lumberjack: No need to say anything. I’ve got too many. Red takes the axe. :Red: Thanks. Red smiles and walks out. She makes her way toward the village with a basket in one hand and an axe in the other. ---- Red is strolling through the market in a village. Her axe is hidden in her basket. She is talking with a clerk selling pastries, when she notices the crowd falling silent. Everybody clears the path for somebody, drawing Red’s attention. :Red: (Whispering to the merchant.) Who’s this? A prince or something? :Merchant: (Whispering in response) You’re new here, aren’t you? That’s no prince. It’s the mistress of all evil, Maleficent. A woman clad in black comes out of the crowd, with everybody watching her every move. Red is surprised to see that she is visibly nervous. Maleficent approaches a merchant selling fruit. :Red: (Whispering to the pastry merchant.) She doesn’t look all that bad. :Merchant: (Whispering in response) She’s skilled in dark magic. See that staff? Super powerful stuff. As Maleficent glances at the crowd staring at her, her staff begins to glow a faint green. She mutters something inaudible to the fruit merchant, who scrambles to grab an apple for her. Maleficent takes the apple and says something to the merchant, surprising him. Maleficent is leaving the market, when somebody in the crowd finally decides to take action. :Villager: She’s trying to kill us all! Look at that damn staff! She’s gonna burn us to a crisp! The rest of the crowd joins this villager in his angry yelling. Red watches, but appears to agree with the crowd. Maleficent looks scared and her staff is glowing brighter than ever. :Maleficent: (Quietly) I-I’m not... It’s all fine... Somebody in the crowd decides to throw some of their groceries at Maleficent. A bright green flash comes out of her staff. When the light clears, Maleficent is gone. An orange, presumably thrown at her, falls to the ground. The orange becomes engulfed in a black magic, which grows bigger than any of the stalls, forcing the crowd to back away. The black magic vanishes, revealing a dragon made of oranges. The crowd scatters, most of them running away. Red stays, watching in awe and terror. The orange dragon roars, snapping her back to reality. Red pulls up her sleeves and gets her axe from her basket. Red rushes toward the dragon, who seems to be preparing to breathe flames. Red runs behind the dragon, who turns around slowly. The dragon turns fully, to see Red taking aim with her axe. Before she can throw it, the dragon opens its mouth, spewing out an acidic juice. Red narrowly dodges, though she does get a graze on her left arm from it. She decides to hack away at the dragon, finding it to be surprisingly easy to cut through. :Red: Oh yeah. Made of oranges. Red continues hacking away at the dragon, who roars in agony. As she cuts, the dragon breathes acid at her, which she must avoid. Finally, Red takes aim and throws her axe at the dragon’s neck. It is surrounded by black magic, which turns it back into a regular orange, albeit in several pieces. Red fetches her axe, then inspects her wound. She grimaces and returns to her basket, routing through it for any medical equipment. A small crowd gathers around her, cheering for her and thanking her. She’s very clearly surprised and unsure how to respond. ---- A man is walking outside of a castle. He sees the person he has been waiting for: a messenger running toward him. :Messenger: Prince Phillip! I come bearing great news! The messenger finally arrives. :Phillip: What is it? :Messenger: That dragon you want to slay, right? I think I’ve found just the person to help you with it. :Phillip: Who? :Messenger: This girl, she’s... Phillip sighs and walks away. :Messenger: But, sir! :Phillip: I thought I made it clear that I needed a trained soldier! :Messenger: Sir, just hear me out. She defeated one of Maleficent’s monsters. Phillip turns around. :Phillip: Where can I find this girl? Chapter 1 - If I Could Change Your Mind TBA Maleficent's Story Prologue - Shadow Preachers Maleficent is seen in a large library. She is perusing a book over a desk. After flipping a few pages forward, she throws it into the large pile of books on the desk in frustration. She runs her hand through her hair, then waves her hand, causing a stack of three smaller books to float onto the desk beside her. She begins to flip through the pages of one book, muttering to herself as she does so. :Maleficent: C’mon, c’mon... Anything about an incurable curse of some sort... She stops flipping and takes a closer look at the page she has stopped on. :Maleficent: Sleeping curse, huh? (Begins skimming the page) There we go. This has to be it. Maleficent folds over the corner of the page and closes the book. She waves her hand and the books from the desk fly back to their respective shelves. Maleficent holds out her hand to allow her staff to fly into it. She holds her staff in the air, creating the bright white outline of a rectangle on the ground around her. Maleficent stands on a similar spade in the center of the rectangle. Pointing her staff outward, the lights vanish and a large white door emerges from the floor, outlined by black spades. On the door itself is a large golden ‘W’ :Maleficent: It’s been too long since I paid a visit. Maleficent opens the door, enveloping the room in a bright purple light. Gripping her staff, she enters the door. ---- Maleficent appears in a grassy field. She looks around, pleased with herself. With a wave of her staff, the door disappears. After getting a running start, Maleficent transforms into a raven and takes off. As a crow, Maleficent flies to a large marble building, dominated by a large red heart above the doorway. She transforms back to her usual self, hiding behind a bush. :Maleficent: So this is the place. Maleficent steps away from the bush, catching the attention of the two guards. One guard, a red-haired woman draws her sword. :Guard #1: Who goes there? :Maleficent: (Rolling her eyes) Oh, please. You know who I am. :Guard #2: You’re trespassing on the property of the- :Maleficent: Spare me the blather. Trespassing on the queen’s property, facing execution, and so forth. I’ve heard it before. The two guards flinch. :Maleficent: Let me introduce myself. Maleficent bows. :Maleficent: My name is Maleficent. :Guard #1: (Frightened) Maleficent? You can’t be serious... :Maleficent: And you couldn’t be more wrong. Maleficent’s attention is drawn to the other guard, who doesn’t seem to be as threatened. As she speaks, she slowly walks toward him. :Maleficent: It seems I’m not as famous as I thought. Tell me, do you know who I am? They call me Maleficent, the mistress of all evil. Frankly, I don’t think it’s a very fitting title, but it works well for me. You know why? At this point, Maleficent is in the guard’s face. He shakes his head hastily. :Maleficent: The name strikes fear into the hearts of others. And fear... Maleficent strokes the guard’s face. :Maleficent: ...Is one of the most powerful things known to man. The guard glows faintly with a dark energy, before Maleficent steps away. She takes a moment to process what she has done, then turns to the other guard, smiling. The male guard has been frozen in place. :Guard #1: What do you want? I’ll get it for you, I... :Maleficent: Oh, sweetie. I don’t think you can get me what I want. You see, this building is guarded by a unique type of magic. And it just so happens that only one person in this land possesses it. :Guard #1: The queen. :Maleficent: Ah, so there is a brain in that pretty little head of yours. Yes, the queen is the only one who can take down the barrier. It’s wind magic, isn’t it? :Guard #1: I-I’ve no idea. :Maleficent: Mm. I wasn’t expecting a lowly guard to have the answer. Regardless, wind magic is the only answer. Tell me, have you ever seen the queen herself enter the building? :Guard #1: No, ma’am. :Maleficent: But you’ve seen her exit, haven’t you? :Guard #1: Yes. :Maleficent: Don’t you find that interesting? (Pause) Do you have any interest in the local wildlife? :Guard #1: There isn’t much wildlife to watch. :Maleficent: Exactly! Except for once a week, when a robin pays a visit. Have you noticed that? :Guard #1: N-No. :Maleficent: Hm. Figures. The guard tightens the grip on her sword. :Guard #1: Why are you here? :Maleficent: I must say, I’m surprised you can speak for yourself. But you do have a fair question. I’m intrigued by what lies inside this building, or prison, so to speak. An incurable curse. Fascinating. :Guard #1: Aurora. You want Aurora. :Maleficent: Well done. :Guard #1: Why are you telling me all this? Maleficent places a hand on the guard’s face. :Maleficent: Why, because you won’t be able to tell the tale. The guard glows with a faint dark energy, like her partner before her, and is frozen in place. Maleficent keeps her gaze for a matter of seconds, taking in the situation. :Maleficent: Such a pretty face. It’s a shame. Maleficent approaches the entrance to the building. She holds her hand out and, in a puff of smoke, a black raven-shaped pendant appears. Using her magic, Maleficent levitates the pendant between her hands, revealing a light blue wall. Maleficent claps her hands together, causing the pendant and wall to vanish. She walks into the building. ---- TBA Category:Ham's Articles Category:Happily Ever After Category:Subpages Category:Stories Category:Story Modes Category:Fan Fiction